


A Few More Minutes

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [52]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 29





	A Few More Minutes

She was sure she had woken up because of _something_. **  
**

After the war had ended and the years had made the harsh and violent memories a soft and distant time, sleep had become not her refuge, but her reward, from a hard day of governing her city with an iron will and loving her family with a fierce heart. 

The Lochan Manor she and her mate preferred to stay in over the castle was quiet. Too quiet as their babe was not yet sleeping through the night. Her husband would laugh and say that it was their fault for naming her after the stars and moon that hung so cheerfully for her little hands to reach up for, to yearn for. Her warm, amber eyes were always turned to the sky, just waiting for her first friends to come out and play again.

But it was the quiet that had her reaching across their bed for a warm body only for her hands to slide against cooling sheets. Elide rose from bed, the silver light from the moon shining over her bare body as she stretched. She stood up, relishing the now, after Yrene had visited, only faint soreness in her ankle, relishing the fact that her lifelong pain had been taken away and she needn’t be a burden on her partner’s vast well of power. 

When she had mentioned it to him, he had recoiled, anger on his face as he straightened and told her in no uncertain terms, that she was never a burden to him nor could she ever become one. It had taken an afternoon of canceled meetings and lustful releases for him to come back off the ledge he teetered on, for him to truly mean it when he told her he was fine.

Still, it felt good to be able to stand on her _own_ two feet, metaphorically and physically. Sighing, she plucked her love’s shirt from where it had landed on the floor in front of their fireplace. Elide slid it over her head and smiled as she was surrounded by his clothes and his scent, midnight rain and wild wild wind and cedar campfires. 

She padded down the hallway to their daughter’s nursery, noting the door wasn’t completely closed like she had shut it after putting her child to sleep. 

The hinges were silent as she pushed the heavy door open, eyes falling on her mate and child on the couch. Lorcan held Stella Luna to his bare chest, her hands curled into fists over the tattoo of Gavriel’s name and the Terrasen knot he bore with pride. She was fast asleep, just like her father. 

His eyes were closed and his long, thick lashes kissed his cheeks. He looked at peace as he slept with their daughter in his arms. His considerable frame took up the entirety of the couch, his feet hanging off one arm and his head nestled on the other. Stella Luna squirmed and whimpered, quick to be soothed by Lorcan’s hand rubbing soft circles on her back. He held his other arm out to her, fingers slightly curled as if to tell her to join them and Elide realized her husband had been conscious the entire time. She huffed a laugh and watched as his ears twitched and his eyes cracked open. 

“Will you join us, wife?” His deep and rolling voice cut through the room and she saw Stella Luna nestle closer to him as his chest vibrated with the tone of his words. 

She smiled and shut the door before she crossed the room and carefully settled down next to him. Elide rested her head in the soft space between his shoulder and chest, his arm coming to wrap around her, his fingers grazing her hip bone through the material of the shirt she wore. “You know,” Elide whispered as she tangled her legs in his, “Our bed is a lot more comfortable for all three of us.” 

Lorcan sighed, “I know. Just a few more minutes.” He dropped a kiss on her forehead, his hand stroking up, and down her spine. “Just a few more minutes.” 

It wouldn’t be a few more minutes and she knew that. She also knew that her husband would be sore and cranky from sleeping cramped on a couch that just wasn’t big enough for him to sleep on, let alone their entire family, but she let it be. She kissed the skin over his heart and nestled her ear above it, falling asleep to its beat and her daughter’s hand wrapped around one finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)


End file.
